


Snack

by MycroftFeels



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftFeels/pseuds/MycroftFeels
Summary: Anton and Rüdiger go out for the night, but the little vampire starts getting a bit peckish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Snack

"Don't even think about it." 

Anton regretted bringing the little vampire with him to his school dance as soon as they had walked through the door. Rüdiger had borrowed some of Anton's clothes, and was dressed up as any regular boy, but he certainly wasn't acting like one. In the hot, crowded dance floor, he looked overwhelmed and kept giving wanting glances to every exposed throat that happened to enter his line of sight.

"I promised I wouldn't." He said, not bothering to look away from the brunette pulling up her hair in a ponytail.

"Like that's ever stopped you before" Anton rolled his eyes at him.

"Give me a break, I didn't get the chance to catch dinner tonight yet. Why, with having to do my hair and my makeup and all!"

"You were the one who wanted to come here, I told you it started way too early for you to be able to do your... things" Anton couldn't help but shudder every time he thought about the little vampire's diet. 

"It's nothing" Rüdiger lied, his fangs still drawn out. Anton punched him on the arm to snap him out of it. Rüdiger looked back at his friend and smiled deviously. 

"I guess I'll have to wait. That or blow you off" he shrugged. "Come on, let's see if you can keep up with me on the dance floor."

He's such a dork, Anton thought, but he followed. 

The night was, surprisingly, a lot more fun that he had expected, even though he did have to keep an eye on the little vampire, who kept trying to wander off after "just a little snack", as he kept calling Anton's teachers and class mates. They had both actually talked to people, and danced, and laughed a little too hard at a couple who tripped and fell in the middle of a dance that was obviously way too complicated for their abilities. 

They got bored of the whole thing eventually, though, and decided to get out and do their own thing. Anton had told his parents he'd probably go to a friend's house for a bit after the dance, so he wasn't in a hurry to get back home.

Rüdiger, however, was getting a bit fidgety about still being empty stomached, and was quickly getting in a mood Anton didn’t really want to have to deal with. So when they winded out at a park, in the middle of the night, and they spotted a man all alone in the dark, Anton had to admit he didn’t really put up much of a fight when the little vampire told him to ‘wait here, I’ll be right back’.

“Rüdiger!” Anton protested “you can’t be serious!”

“You know I do this every night, right?” Rüdiger chuckled, not averting his eyes from his potential victim. He was facing them without seeing them, and they had both ducked behind some bushes to keep it that way.

“Never when I’m around…” Anton said, aware that it was not a great argument. “At least take me home first.”

“Go on your own if you want to.” He said, and Anton stayed silent. Rüdiger rolled his eyes at him. “He’s a crook anyway, Anton! I can see the knife he’s fiddling with. He’s waiting for someone to mug” as he talked, he took Anton’s backpack and fished for his cape. He put it back on and handed Anton’s back his own cape, who took it reluctantly and put it on as well. 

“That doesn’t mean he deserves to die!” Anton protested.

Rüdiger groaned. “Fine, if it makes you feel better, I won’t kill him. I’ll just take a sip, he’ll be fine. Okay?”

“You can do that?” Anton asked, genuinely surprised.

“Of course, I do it most of the time. Who wants to deal with a body, anyway?” he shrugged. “Instead of killing one guy, you just drink a bit from a couple of different people a night and you’re good!”

“Don’t they remember, though? What about the bite marks?” Anton was very interested now. Of course, he knew the little vampire did kill people, he said he didn’t most of the time, not all the time. But knowing he didn’t have to? That changed everything.

“Oh, they never do. They are very groggy for a couple of days afterwards. And bite marks are super easy to get rid of. You just bite your tongue a bit and let the vampire blood to its magic. They pretty much heal right away. They do look very pink though, like insect bites.”

“Amazing.” Anton said under his breath.

The little vampire looked very happy with himself. He enjoyed it very much when he managed to impress Anton, which, after being friends with him for so long, was not all that usual anymore.

“Fine” said Anton finally. “But don’t take too long!”

“Don’t worry about it” Rüdiger said, focusing his eyes on his victim again, his voice raspy with thirst. “Just look the other way.”

And with that, he ran off and disappeared before Anton could say anything else. A moment later, he spotted the little vampire standing behind the man. From afar he really did look like just any other kid, and the man only seemed surprised for a moment when the vampire tapped his shoulder. He turned around and all he saw was a kid, signaling him down, as if he wanted to whisper something in his ear. The man didn’t seem to think about it twice. He bent over and, for an instant, Anton saw the little vampire’s teeth glisten, before he threw his arms around the man and sank his fangs into his neck. 

Anton’s heart was beating fast and he almost looked away in disgust, but found that his eyes were glued to the scene before him. The man struggled for a moment but the little vampire had a hold on him, and after mere seconds he fell on his knees, defeated. Anton thought he could hear the noise of the vampire swallowing the blood that pumped into his mouth, and felt a wave of nausea that nearly made him sick.

A moment later, it was over. Rüdiger let go, and the man fell, unconscious, on the ground. The little vampire stood there for a moment, staring at his victim and licking his lips. Anton wondered if he was having a hard time stopping before he’d ‘finished’ with him, but next thing he knew, Rüdiger was back next to Anton, looking a lot less pale, and with a bit of a smile on his face.

“That’s a lot better” he stated. Anton noticed there was not a single drop of blood on him. 

“Is he going to be ok?” he asked. The man wasn’t moving.

“He’s breathing” said the vampire. “He’ll wake up in a bit. He’ll definitely have a headache tomorrow, for sure.”

“Do you really do this often? Let them live?”

The vampire fell silent. “Sure” he said, after a moment. Anton did not believe him.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Rüdiger said next. And before Anton could protest, he opened his arms and soared up into the night sky.

“Wait up!” Anton said, following after him. As he went up, he thought he heard the figure on the ground groaning, and when he looked down, he saw him turn and rub his neck.   
Well, he was alive after all. Relieved, he hurried to catch up with Rüdiger.


End file.
